


A Heart Full Of Love

by kissontheneck



Series: The Butterfly Effect of Nick Jonas Becoming Marius Pontmercy [2]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Les Misérables RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissontheneck/pseuds/kissontheneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick returns home to Joe after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6577987">At The End Of The Day</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more warning for sibling incest, just to be safe. (Contains no graphic material.)

Joe’s lying nearly upside down on the couch making faces at his phone when Nick comes through the door. Swedish hip-hop is playing at a low volume and there’s a mess of Chinese food boxes squeezed around the coffee table.

“Shit, were we supposed to have dinner?” Nick asks immediately. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Joe replies. He doesn’t sound upset so Nick drops his backpack and steps over Joe’s shoes and jacket which are always strewn across the living room.

“What are you doing?” Nick asks sleepily, easing onto the couch next to Joe. He’s not sure why he’s asking, Joe’s always doing something weird.

“I got a knew photo filter thing,” Joe answers, head still hanging off the edge of the couch. Upside down, Joe doesn’t look like himself; more like a lithe Icarus falling from flight.

Nick sighs and leans back into the couch. The late hour and the evening’s activities have exhausted him, though Joe will want to stay up since it’s Sunday night.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Joe says, tugging himself upright again. He slings his arms around Nick’s neck and draws him nearer. “I missed you.”

He dips his face into Nick’s shoulder and kisses it softly.

“I’m here all the time,” Nick replies.

“Weekends are the worst though,” Joe points out. “You’re at the theater all day."

“I know.” Nick does feel badly about that. He’ll have to take Joe shopping tomorrow and buy him new shoes or yet another pair of Wayfarers. There’s probably at least one color out there that he doesn’t own yet.

“You look weird,” Joe comments. “Why do you look weird?”

“ _I’m_ the one who looks weird?” Nick says with a stilted laugh. Joe’s hair is a wild mess from hanging upside down for who knows how long.

“Happy but sad at the same time. What happened?”

Nick figures he’d better say it now because if he waits it’ll only get worse. Also, he’s never kept anything from Joe once in his life – not one damn thing.

“Well, I’m kind of not sure,” Nick starts, which is sort of true. “When I got to the dressing room tonight everyone was already gone.” He swallows hard and looks Joe in the eye. “Except Ramin.”

“He’s the one with the eyebrows, right?” Joe asks.

“What? You remember the weirdest things.”

“I always note a fellow deep eyebrow man,” Joe replies, waggling his own thick pair. “Okay, and?”

“And…”

“Nicky…”

“Just, I don’t know what happened. I was there at my mirror and he came over…”

Joe sits up straight and drops one hand from Nick’s torso. “And?”

“I don’t know how it happened,” Nick confesses. And that part’s true. He can’t quite remember how it started. Ramin made the move, and Nick might have even tried to stop him if he’s not misremembering.

Joe licks his lips and turns his head away. “You had sex with him then.”

“Not really?”

“Not really?” Joe repeats. “It’s kind of yes or no.”

“Would you stop?” Nick says defensively. “I’m honestly confused about it now and I just… he jerked me off, okay? So I don’t know.”

Joe glances back up, his puppy dog eyes glassy under the overhead light.

“That’s all?”

Nick takes a deep breath and diverts his eyes to the ceiling.

“That’s not all,” Joe concludes. “Of course. So you returned the favor. Okay.”

Joe stands up and starts pacing in front of the coffee table.

“Look, Joe, I’m sor–”

Joe puts up his hand and Nick shuts his mouth.

“I’m not… I’m not mad,” Joe replies, his voice slightly wobbly. “I… I mean, he’s fucking hot, so…”

“Yeah, but that’s no excuse –”

“I get it though, I mean…” Joe stops pacing and looks back to his brother, sighing deeply. “You know I want you to be happy, Nick, whatever that means. So, if you want to be with him, I understand. I could’ve sworn that blonde guy was his boyfriend though, but—”

“Joe, stop!” Nick says, now getting to his feet as well. He claps his hands on Joe’s shoulders and holds him to the spot. “Don’t get ahead of me here.”

“Well, I’m very confused right now!” Joe admits, his voice cracking. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Nick replies, pulling Joe into his chest. “I’m pretty confused myself.”

Joe’s head drops to Nick’s shoulder and Nick nudges his ear with his nose.

“I’m not letting you go, Joe, not ever,” he whispers. “I won’t do it again.”

“Nick,” Joe asks, voice muffled in Nick’s t-shirt. “Do you love him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you’ve got a huge boner for him, anyway.”

“Um, I guess. Figuratively.”

“Literally,” Joe says, and he even manages to huff something of a chuckle. “Anyway, I know you’re not just trying to get off all over London. You love that dude.”

“Strong like,” Nick corrects.

“I don’t mind,” Joe says, turning his chin upward.

“Really?” Nick asks. “Wait, you don’t mind… what?”

“If you bone him now and then,” Joe replies. He pulls his head up and rubs his palm into his eyes. “As long as you still come home to me.”

“Oh God, Joe, I’ll always come home to you,” Nick replies quickly, tightly squeezing Joe into a hug.

“And bring me presents.”

“Joe –”

“If it’s in the form of tall, muscular, West End performers, all the better.”

“You’re not talking about me, are you?”

Joe pushes a few inches from Nick so he can look him properly in the face.

“I’m just saying if he’s ever like, ‘Let’s go back to your place,’ and you’re like, ‘Okay, but my brother’s there,’ I won’t mind.”

“You pervert!” Nick laughs, tapping Joe in the shoulder with a light fist. “Besides, aren’t you jealous of his superior brow line?”

“How dare you, sir,” Joe replies, jokingly. Suddenly his eyes go wide and he grins like a madman. “Is that why you like him? Because he has my stunning facial features?”

“Oh, yeah, that must be it,” Nick kids, rolling his eyes. “Give me a kiss.”

“Never! I don’t know where that mouth has been!” Joe protests. Nick grabs him by the elbows and forces him down onto the couch. He climbs over him and straddles his lap.

“Careful, Nicholas, you’re looking terribly tasty right now.” 

“Good,” Nick replies, and arches to steal the badly desired kiss.


End file.
